


Neglect

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Yosuke’s playing videogames with a team (think something like Call of Duty or Team Fortress 2 with a group). Souji, bored and tired of being ignored, proceeds to grope and tease Yosuke, breaking his concentration and making him moan in the mic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemissoyashirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissoyashirou/gifts).



> Souji is like a cat needing attention.
> 
> Yosuke learns to never neglect Souji.

Souji had been idly folding envelopes which later changed to origami which eventually became trying to read a book and failing given the never-ending background noise. Most of the afternoon had been wasted away in idle hobbies, and yet Yosuke still hadn't given up his gaming.

The only pauses made were for him to rush off to the bathroom after having drank nearly 2 litres of soda. Souji had tried getting a conversation going, mostly about the games mechanics or what the plot was. Yosuke would ramble on about some nonsense involving it before raging over having been caught and shot one too many times again.

It got to a point though whenever Souji found himself being neglected which he didn't like. Almost like a cat, he crawled along the floor to stalk his prey.

"Goddammit Kanji you were supposed to freaking shoot him!"

Souji already had the idea playing his head, a smirk forming on his lips as he drew closer and let a slight nuzzle be made against the back of Yosuke's neck at first. Shifting in closer, he brushed his lips along Yosuke's skin from the juncture of his shoulder and along his neck.

Yosuke gripped the controller slightly harder, breathing out somewhat uneasily in surprise. Given how into the game they were, Kanji probably hadn't noticed how labored Yosuke's breathing was steadily becoming. It only grew worse as Souji ran a hand along his chest and down to the front of his pants to grip and rub at his crotch.

"S-Souji.."

"Souji? Senpai is there with you?"

"N-No just, focus dammit!"

"All right, all right geez."

At this point in the mission it was too late to pause at all, caught between finishing the game and pushing more into Souji's touch. Those touches kept growing more intimate, the sound of his zipper being undone heard before a hand slipped inside and all rational was nearly lost.

"You should've payed more attention to me.." Souji muttered while nipping harder at Yosuke's neck. "...Now I'll just get your attention by force.." Another bite was given, much harder this time, one that was sure to leave a mark.

Yosuke practically moaned into the mic, biting his lip to restrain anything else being heard. "You're such a fucking-"

"A fucking what-" Kanji's voice interjected in the mic before he yelled loudly.

The hand on his cock gripped harder, his hips automatically pushing into each touch as Souji touched at his chest and kissed at his neck incessantly. The stroking continued in a steady rhythm as the mission was nearing completion, more gunshots heard as Yosuke tried not to moan into the mic.

As the pre-cum coating Souji's hand made the strokes much more heated, Yosuke nearly shuddered and felt too close. He tried to bite his lip to restrain his whimpering, hips pushing up desperately as he could hardly focus on the screen now. God he hoped Kanji was near the end because at this rate he was going to forget how to press any buttons.

Souji smirked, knowing he had won as his stroking on Yosuke's cock made rough smacking noises. Yosuke suddenly moaning rather loudly into the mic had Souji feeling a rush which made him intent of watching him finish.

"What are you doing-did you forget how to fucking shoot-"

Yosuke couldn't even talk, another moan slipped out as the screen suddenly displayed the mission as being won. The controller fell to the floor without care, Kanji's voice constant in the headset with cheers of victory and incoherent nonsense.

With Yosuke's body shuddering in orgasm, his release hit him hard, back pressing harder against Souji as his cum coated his hand and surely ruined his favorite sweatpants for the moment.

Trying to steady his breathing, Kanji had gone silent on the line as he could hear a questioning tone by him afterward.

"Senpai...is everything okay.."

"A-Ah yeah. Sorry, just stubbed my toe and-I-I need to take a break hold on."

Yosuke threw down the headset and turned to see Souji with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Next time, don't ignore me."


End file.
